<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For All The Fans I've Ever Loved Before. by GailCregg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522284">For All The Fans I've Ever Loved Before.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg'>GailCregg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Tony discuss something really serious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For All The Fans I've Ever Loved Before.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might have borrowed a line or two from an episode for this. For Gottahavemyncis as I don't have time to write a proper hug.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is serious Tony. <i>Really</i> serious."<br/>
"I know probie. I know."<br/>
"I know you know."<br/>
"I know you know I know. Gibbs."<br/>
Tim frowns. "What?"<br/>
"Just trying to get your attention." Tony grins on the tablet screen in front of McGee.<br/>
Tim glares. "I am worried about this."<br/>
"Yeah, me too. I was simply trying to cheer you up."<br/>
"Thanks."<br/>
"You're right though this whole situation is getting out of control."<br/>
"The world today." They both sigh.<br/>
"People are feeling powerless McGoo."<br/>
"A little kindness would go a long way."<br/>
"People want to do what they enjoy and for so many reasons they feel as if they can't."<br/>
"I haven't been paying it that much attention lately. Been busy with Dee and the twins. I'm glad Jimmy brought it to me though."<br/>
"Jimmy? The autopsy gremlin told you, the great Mr Gemcity about this?"<br/>
"Yeah. These days he's more involved in that world than I am. Well, I was never in <i>that</i> world as such but liked to keep an eye on it. He's worried about his fans as am I."<br/>
"Oh. I forgot about his links to that world. I can't believe some of the things I've been seeing on various websites lately."<br/>
"I agree. It's serious but well...ya know...."<br/>
"Given all that's going on in the world at the moment..."<br/>
"It's not  that serious" they observe simultaneously.<br/>
"After all..." Tony continues.<br/>
"It's only fan fiction!"<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The End.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's always been my fic canon that Jimmy writes fan fiction based on McGee's books.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>